justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Don’t Worry
|artist = ft. |year = 2015 |dlc = January 26, 2017 |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |nosm = |mc = |pc = Silver/Gold |gc = Salmon/Mint |lc = Cyan |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = DontWorryMadcon |audio = |choreo = |perf = Jerky Jessy (P1) Alexinho Mougeolle (P2) }}"Don’t Worry" by Madcon ft. Ray Dalton is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are two men who are wearing space-like clothing. P1 P1 has tall bumpy top hair. He wears a pair of sunglasses, a red necklace, a silver suit with orange bracelets, a black watch, and a pair of silver shoes. P2 P2 has short black hair. He wears a pair of shades, a gold suit with purple bracelets, a black watch, and a pair of gold shoes. Dontworrymadcon coach 1.png|P1 Dontworrymadcon coach 2.png|P2 Background The background starts in a black room with 5 doors which look like portals, then P1 opens the doors. The first leads to '' Let’s Groove’s background, the second leads to a green leaf scenery that resembles the background of ''Better When I’m Dancin’''s, the third leads to ''Holding Out for a Hero background, the fourth leads to She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)’s background, and the fifth leads to a background that is similar to that of Don’t You Worry Child. Next, it switches to Holding Out for a Hero’s background, and then others, including Starships, You Spin Me Round (Like a Record), both routines for What Is Love, Cake By The Ocean, I Gotta Feeling, Dragostea Din Tei, Gangnam Style, Oishii Oishii, Only You (And You Alone), Uptown Funk, She Wolf (Falling to Pieces), When The Rain Begins To Fall, Wherever I Go, Don’t Stop Me Now, Let’s Groove and Born This Way. The said backgrounds change color to the beat of the song and to the movements of the coaches. The music ends in Love Is All background. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Kneel down as if you are going to ask for someone in marriage, then stretch your hands forward and shake them and your right leg up and down. Themagold sh gold.png|All Gold Moves Trivia *''Don’t Worry'' is the second track to feature Ray Dalton, after Can’t Hold Us. *This song was first confirmed by @just_dance_nl on Instagram. However, the post confirming this song was deleted days after it was posted.File:ProofDW.png *Backgrounds from previous tracks in the series are used for this routine's background, akin to that of the background of the Panda version of Don’t Stop Me Now. *P1 uses the sunglasses from P2 of Let's Groove. *''"Dirty"'' and "s**t" are censored. *During the first part of the bridge, the coaches are seated in the car seen in What Is Love (Car Version). *The audio in the YouTube official preview is slightly off-sync.https://youtube.com/watch?v=j6WjuwN-p1M Gallery DontWorryMadcon_Cover_Generic.png|''Don’t Worry'' DontWorryMadconP1Ava.png|P1’s avatar ProofDW.png|Proof Videos Madcon - Don't Worry feat. Ray Dalton (Official Video) Don’t Worry - Just Dance 2016 Don’t Worry - Just Dance 2017 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Alexinho Mougeolle Category:Jerky Jessy